fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yobdÿorho
Summary Yobdÿorho is one of many legendary beasts in Five Deadly Nights. Born eons ago, it was in a state of limbo ever since birth. Being the way he was, he went on a rampage across the entire universe, causing havoc and in the process destroying most of the universe Appearance As in the picture, but with a darker tone of skin and eyes shining. Personality Very mad and angry that he’s stuck in a loop eternally. He wants to eliminate every living thing, just so they can know how he feels. Either that or he can take over other humans or robots to see how it feels to have a form. Yet, he feels empty still. All he wants is a real home to live in, even if it's a human or robotic shell. He just wants to talk to others, but his temper gets in his way. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Yobdÿorho Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: Eons old Classification: Beast eternally in limbo Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Limbo Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Nothing but death to all Dislikes: Beign stuck in limbo all the time Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: None Values: Living in the mortal realm Martial Status: None Status: Both alive and dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: His theme Combat Statistics Tier: 3-C, possibly 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Possession (Can take over nearly anything that has a body or a mind), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With Wishful Whisper), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Omnipresence, Fire Breath, Reality Warping, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Rage Power, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level (Implied to have enough power to end the galaxy. Limbo is stated to be an entire universe, and he nearly destroyed limbo in the finale.) Speed: Omnipresent (Limbo is a state of being across all of reality in every timeline and universe.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level Durability: Galaxy Level to Universe Level (Limbo and omnipresence makes him hard to kill.) Stamina: Infinite (Cannot tire) Range: Omnidirectional Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: A bit barbaric or animal-like at points, but has proven intelligent thought Weaknesses: His anger gets to him, mostly goes in for the kill. Feats: *Was able to destroy the galaxy *Possessed an entire army of state-of-the-art robots *Came back from losing his heart, his head, his finger, even his entire being Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wishful Whisper: Will whisper a chant into the opponent's ear, causing many things to happen. It'll bestow upon them an instant death that'll bypass any resistance. Can only be negated by other effects or attacks. Fire Breath: Can breathe fire. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Madness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers